


Him

by Alondere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Surgery, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, Fluffy, Fuck JKR, JUST, Just some names, M/M, Protective Sirius Black, References to Roman Mythology, Remussexual, Sirius Black is Remussexual, Sirius Black is a Good Boyfriend, Someone tell me if I wrote the offensively, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Remus Lupin, Wizarding World Bottom Surgery, all of my works, barely any, please, thats my new tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondere/pseuds/Alondere
Summary: Rema Lupin had been a boy for as long as he could remember, born in a girl’s body.  As he faces a problem with the final part, he realizes that, no matter what, he’d be accepted.(Just putting this out there, FUCK JKR)(Request: Trans Remus.)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> Throwaway comment at the end that is sexual, but mostly rated G
> 
> Trigger warning, the talk about gender and sex here is outdated, because this does take place in the seventies. I asked if this work was offensive, I was told that that part (and another part that I deleted) was. If too many people are offended by this, I’ll scrap and start over, though it will take a while. I appreciate the comment,  
> I replied with the same sort of thing, but I felt the need to put the warning, as I did that part on purpose, specifically because it’s not 2020, which means it’s not as progressed as we are today.

Rema was changing his name the next day, so he was with Sirius, trying to figure out what he wanted to be called.

“How about Jeff?”

Rema stood up. “I’m going to Lily.”

He was still pleasantly surprised by his lower voice, sometimes, though it’s been this way a year. He was seventeen, finally an adult who could make his own decisions.

“Wait, wait! Hold on I’ll help, I’m just saying!”

Rema raised an eyebrow as Sirius sat him down. “How about we take a break?”

Rema shook his head, saying, “Not until I find myself a name! My appointment is _tomorrow!_ ”

Sirius sat back down and yawned. “Well, do you like your name, now?”

“I don’t know, how would you like being named Sarah?”

Sirius made a face and said, “Good point. Fine. Do you like how it sounds?”

Rema shrugged. “It’s too feminine.”

“You’re being thick on purpose, do you like the general gist of your name?”

Rema nodded. “Yeah, a little.”

Sirius pulled another parenting book towards him. “So, let’s look at RE names. Maybe... hm, what about Raymond?”

“That’s not RE,” Rema said flatly.

Sirius shrugged as Rema pulled a Roman mythology book towards himself. “Ceres, no, Vulcan, _ew_ , pfft, Minerva, I should, just to prank Minnie, Heracles, fuck no, hm. Remus?”

Sirius’ head perked up. “Aiming to truly become Werewolf Mcwerewolfpants?”

Rema hit Sirius with the book, before frowning. “Come on, think about it. Would I be a Remus?”

Sirius tilted his head to the side and said, “If we’re doing myths, what about Adonis?”

Rema wrinkled his nose. “Ugh, I’m not going to name myself Adonis.”

Sirius crawled forward and regarded Rema carefully. “Remus... is fitting. It just goes.”

Rema put the book down. “So... Remus?”

“Remus,” Sirius confirmed, “Wanna tell Prongs and Wormy?”

Remus nodded.

Together, they got up and descended into the common room.

—

Remus was in the Healer’s office, nervously holding his folder confirming that he was fit to transition completely.

He was asking for the price.

The nice healer woman sat behind her desk and immediately gave him the rundown of it. “Basically, it’s extremely, _extremely_ advanced transfiguration. There’s a good chance that even your school teacher has never learned to do this, which is why we charge. May I have the file?”

Remus nodded and shakily held out the file to the healer. “Oh! Okay, you’re pretty far in the process, had your X chromosomes changed to Y chromosomes, you got rid of your breasts. Okay, well, you already have the gist of it. This is important to stress on you, even though I see you’ve been through years of therapy confirming you are, in fact, a boy,” she looked up, “This is irreversible. It’s not how Muggles can undo it, because we aren’t using chenicallys or... selgery? That’s not to say that Muggle trans people are not true to their genders, I’m just letting you know that you cannot have any female anatomy ever again after this. It’s not how Muggles can undo it. We’ll give you a few weeks to think it over, but, we are using an irreversible spell on you. We can’t undo it, it’s rare that one transitions, let alone asks to be turned back. It’s like how you already know you can’t have your Y chromosomes changed back without another spell that would fade eventually.”

Remus nodded. “I understand. What’s the... cost?”

The healer sighed. “You need to understand how rare it is to have a spell like this.”

“I understand, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a reversible spell. How much?”

The healer bit her lip. “Five hundred galleons.”

Remus’ jaw dropped. “ _Oh._ ”

She sighed. “I’ll give you the time to set your affairs in order, three weeks. If you can get the money, pay it up front, we’ll do it the same day. If you’ll have trouble, we’ll figure something out, okay?”

Remus nodded and stood numbly. “Is there any way my Transfiguration professor can do it?”

The healer shrugged. “If she knows it and doesn’t mind doing it for free, I don’t see why not. It’s not illegal, the Ministry doesn’t... care for this sort of healing. I can still put it on record, she’d have to come to your next appointment and prove she’s competent.”

Remus nodded and got up.

“Thank you!”

Remus ran into the waiting area, immediately met by Sirius and James.

“Wormy is getting some tea. How was it?”

Remus took a deep breath. “It’s five hundred galleons. But... there’s a loophole.”

“Loophole,” they asked in unison.

Remus nodded. “I can ask Minnie if she knows it.”

“Still should have changed your name to Minerva,” James muttered.

Remus hit his arm and looked around at them as Peter came back, passing around the tea, passing hot chocolate to Remus. “So, we need to see if she can do it or learn it. She has to stay updated on new spells for her classes, right?”

Sirius nodded slowly. “Right, once a month, I see her get owls with news on Transfiguration.”

“Right. So maybe...”

“If she doesn’t, we be happy to help you pay,” James butted in.

Remus rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to be indebted to you my entire life because you paid money for something that my entire lives savings could never add up to.”

James rolled his eyes back. “Then, don’t feel indebted. I, personally, want to pay.”

“Me, too,” Sirius chimed in.

Remus rolled his eyes and said, “No. That’s final.”

James shared a familiar look with Sirius and shrugged. “Okay, sure.”

Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus’ shoulder and said, “Now, let’s explore London.”

Remus gave Sirius a rather sharp look. “Explore? We have to get back to— hmmf!”

“Ah, yes, I’ve been meaning to check out that new vinyl store.”

“Oh, have you, Mr. Potter?”

Sirius groaned softly and turned around, hand still over Remus’ mouth. “Hi, Minnie! Wanna tag along?”

He winked, grinning at McGonagall’s exasperated expression.

“Surely, you realise, Mr. Black, that you four, well, three, in particular, are mandated to be followed when leaving school grounds?”

Sirius hugged Remus close and asked, “Are we? Lucky you! Fancy some sushi?”

“Come.”

McGonagall turned around and led them through the crowd, but not to an alley, as Remus has assumed. She brought them to a sushi place.

“I have some Muggle money, so order what you please,” she told them as she sat down.

They all sat on one bench as a waitress came to take their drink order. Remus ordered a water, Sirius order some soda pop. They’d share their drinks, half and half. They started doing this when they realised that neither could actually finish their pop when they got it.

McGonagall turned to Remus. “How was it?”

Remus looked up from his menu, wondering how to phrase this. He felt scared as Sirius grabbed his hand under the table.

“Well... it’s really expensive,” he started, “But I kind of found a... loophole.”

McGonagall turned her head to the side. “I’m listening.”

“I’m sure you’re familiar with... how the rest of the transition for me works?”

McGonagall nodded. Remus continued. “So, I was wondering if you’d like to... perform it? It’d be a lot easier, I can pay you, I’d just have to scrounge up what I have, and—”

“Mr. Lupin, I’ll do it for free. I need to study up on the spell a little, but I can do it for you. How much is the spell?”

“Five hundred galleons,” James and Sirius answered for him.

McGonagall nodded. “I can see how that would be... troublesome for you. I’ll do it, when is your next appointment?”

“Three weeks,” Remus answered, “Which is dumb, I know that I want this, I’ve known for years!”

McGonagall sighed. “Yes, but it’s procedure. Some, when faced with the immediate solution to their problems or with what they want, find they don’t want it anymore. I’m sure you want it just as much as you always have, I’m the one who assigned you your dorm, remember? But, the healers don’t know that.”

Remus smiled, a little more at ease. “Yeah, it’s just annoying.”

McGonagall nodded. “Extremely.”

The waitress came back with their drinks and McGonagall placed their order, making sure to get a large tray of what everyone wanted, instead of separate meals.

Sirius looked a bit confused. “Wait, so you knew... before?”

McGonagall gave him a fierce sort of look. “Of course I knew, he wrote to me when I asked about any accommodations he may need.”

Remus nodded. “I asked if I can speak to her about being placed in a boy’s dorm, then we talked about it. That’s why I was two weeks late.”

Sirius nodded, still frowning. “You still looked a bit... y’know back then.”

McGonagall gave Sirius a sharp look as Remus tilted his head to the side. “Yes, I know. Everyone was confused. It’s fine, now. She also gave me access to these things, chest binders, and spoke to Pomfrey, who spoke to some healer friends and my parents. My parents didn’t approve, at all, but we coaxed them into letting me change my chromosomes.”

Sirius nodded. “Right, I remember that story.”

Remus nodded. “So, what’s your name?”

Remus looked up, surprised, before replying, “Remus. Sirius helped me pick it out.”

McGonagall smiled. “Very fitting.”

James snorted as Sirius buried his eyes in Remus’ shoulder. “Yes, very, very fitting,” Remus deadpanned.

James recovered himself, saying, “I still think you should have changed it to Minerva.”

Remus reached across the bench to hit James as he dodged it. “As honored as I’d be, Mr. Lupin, surely you realize that’s an extremely female name?”

Remus sat down, coaxed down by Sirius hitting James in the head. “I’m aware. I said it as a joke, Sirius told everyone else.”

Their sushi arrived. McGonagall passed them their sushi and chopsticks. “Hm. You could have gone with Minerve.”

Remus laughed and took a sip of his water. “I’ll make sure to name Lily and James’ kid Minerve.”

As James spluttered indignantly, McGonagall laughed and ate some sushi. Remus struggled with his chopsticks.

Sirius saw and scooted closer, positioning his fingers around them. “Your thumb goes here, lay the rest of this one on your ring finger. Then, index, ring, thumb. See, now you can open and close them.”

Remus nodded, opening and closing his chopsticks, Sirius gave him a kiss and went back to his own food.

McGonagall smiled softly to herself as James mimicked them with Peter, showing him how to use his own chopsticks and placing a wet kiss on his cheek.

—

Remus stood in McGonagall’s office, nervous for, hopefully his last, appointment.

They walked silently from the grounds, down to the gates, where they apparated.

They walked into the waiting area, checking in and waiting to be called.

McGonagall smiled as they were beckoned into the Healer’s office. She walked with him to the office and they sat down as the healer closed the door.

“Hello, Professor. It’s so nice to see you again.”

McGonagall smiled. “And you, Sophia.”

She brought out a small frog. “This species frog can change their gender to mate. Just to make sure you can do this, it is a female right now.”

McGonagall took out her wand and pointed it at the frog. Remus watched it’s throat skin get looser and it’s other skin get darker and more raised.

“Did it work?”

The healer smiled. “Yes. It worked. Please stand, Remus.”

Remus stood up, his head pounding, as McGonagall pointed her wand at him with a smile. She waved it again and Remus felt himself change. He got a bit taller, he felt his genitals change and a general warm feeling of things changing in that entire area.

He’d never felt happier. He knew it worked. He ran forward and hugged McGonagall, pushing her back a bit.

“Thank you, thank you, oh, thank you so much!”

She smiled down at Remus and pet his hair. She noticed that he was crying.

The healer put her hand on his back. Remus turned around, wiping his eyes, and she said, “We just need to run a few tests, then you can go back to school.”

Remus nodded, still crying, as he was led to another room. He heard McGonagall asked to wait in the waiting area.

He was himself.

—

Sirius was waiting for them in the entrance hall.

“Well?”

Remus nodded, looking excited, as he ran into Sirius’ arms. McGonagall stood there, very happy she was able to do this for him, as Remus squeezed Sirius, shouting into his chest, “It worked, it worked, it worked, it worked!”

He hadn’t stopped thanking McGonagall on the way back, even as she waved his apologies away, saying it was her pleasure. Sirius looked just as excited as Remus as he turned to McGonagall, thanking her once more.

She smiled and waved it away once more, before Sirius grabbed Remus’ hand and pulled him through the corridors.

Remus ran with Sirius, laughing as he screamed about showing him the best parts of the male anatomy.

He was finally himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate so much that transition surgeries cost so much, it’s so dumb. I wish everyone had a Mcgonagall in their lives.


End file.
